


You Make Me This Way

by SimonVardr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonVardr/pseuds/SimonVardr
Summary: Ok so I am writing a multi-chapter high school AU sort of. I want to update this a little more so it makes more sense. I have this idea that they fall for each other young and stay that way. So this may be young but they grow up into this with each other, you know a high school sweethearts kind of thing but angsty.There is more to it but today I just needed to write this and it may or may not be included in the bigger fic. I just felt like maybe we all needed a good dose of our two favorite love birds. It is implied that they are in high school. In my AU they are seniors so take that into consideration when you read. There is also the idea that they are not open about their sexuality yet. This is also set before James has prosthetics.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	You Make Me This Way

Qrow was fidgeting. He sat on his bed, heart racing, picking at cuticles, waiting. He was nervous. He allowed himself this concession but only once and only to himself. He would deny it if anyone else tried to insinuate that he wasn’t the calm, cool, collected individual that he prided himself to be. It was a good thing that Raven wasn’t here. He hadn’t told her about any of this. James had asked him not to and even though he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud he knew that he would do anything James asked. 

How had this happened? How had he lost himself to this so quickly? He knew better right? Knew that they were young, that they came from two completely different lifestyles. Hell, they both were still hiding this truth from much of the world. The only ones who knew about Qrow were Raven, Tai, Summer, and the random hook ups he had. He had made sure that they had come from different schools, that no one knew who he really was. It wasn’t that he was worried about what the other kids would say or that that Beacon wasn’t a pretty safe environment, it was his father. He would never accept Qrow if he knew and frankly Qrow was terrified of what he would do if, when, he found out. 

Qrow was pulled out of his dark thoughts by a light tapping on his window. He turned to see James hovering close, almost like a bird trying to find a place to land. Qrow chuckled at the irony of that. James was more like a bear. Qrow couldn’t help himself. He cracked a smile so wide he thought his face would break. Had he ever felt like this before? He moved quickly to open the window and stood back to give James enough room to hoist himself over the sill, marveling at how gracefully James let himself drop to the floor before he stood up straight in front of Qrow. 

James didn’t even say hello. He reached his arms around Qrow’s waist and pulled him close, crashing his lips into Qrow’s wordlessly begging for Qrow to open up to him. Qrow sighed and opened his mouth to James, letting him take control. In the short time since they had begun this, whatever it was, he had learned that James needed to be in control. In fact, he decided that he rather liked it. James was a force to be reckoned with and Qrow was more than happy to submit and let himself be manhandled. 

Qrow finally broke away from James. “Hello to you too.”

“I see no point in waiting.” James grinned impishly down at Qrow. 

Qrow melted a little bit more into James. That smile was going to kill him. “How the hell can someone with so much control and rules be as mischievous as this?” 

“You make me this way.”

Qrow was quite sure his knees were about to give out. He may have even leaned into James a little more. Shit. Yep, James was killing him one wicked grin at a time. Qrow smiled up at him, moving slowly to kiss James again, this time gently. He brought his lips up to James's just barely brushing them together. He kissed the corner of his mouth, moved to kiss his bottom lip, and once more laid his lips softly against James’s. James let out a low growl and brought his arms up around Qrow’s shoulders. Slowly he pushed into Qrow reaching his tongue out to lick at his lips, silently asking for more. Qrow sighed once more and let him in. 

Qrow moved his hands down to unbutton James’s pants. He threaded one thumb through the first belt loop pulling the pants down just a little bit and reached his other hand in to wrap it around James’s hardened member. Qrow wanted to savor this. He wanted to take his time and see if he could work James into a frenzy. He ever so slowly began to move his hand, up and down, pausing to rub his thumb over James’s leaking head. James moaned into Qrow but didn’t let go of the kiss. Qrow kept at the steady pace and moved his free hand up under James’s shirt, slowly dragging his nails up across his abs. James pulled him in tighter, closer. Qrow squeezed harder but didn’t speed up. James growled again and bit Qrow’s lower lip causing Qrow to let out a moan of his own. 

Qrow released James and moved to step ever so slightly away from James, looking up into his eyes. James’s breathing was heavy. A barely controlled panting. He looked back at Qrow with dilated pupils and a raw hunger that almost made Qrow give in but he was having too much fun. He took another step back. James moved to follow him but Qrow held up a finger, motioning for him to wait, and slowly began to undress. He took his time pulling his t-shirt up over his head pretending not to notice that James was clinching his fists at his side. He reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants bending over to pull them down and then to step out of them. He stood back up, put one hand on his hip, wrapped the other around his own hardened cock and stared James directly in the eyes and smirked at him. 

James lost it then. Before Qrow could even blink James was on him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, and pulling his hair. He pulled Qrow’s hair so hard he pulled his head back. James held him there, one hand on his hip, the other in his hair and moved down to bite Qrow’s neck. Qrow squawked and James let up enough to suck at the bite mark. 

“Shit James.”

“This is your fault.”

Qrow simply hummed an affirmative. He was still not ready to let this little game of his go. He reached out to pull at James’s shirt and James lifted his arms to let him pull it up over his head. James finished taking off his pants giving Qrow just a moment to breathe. As soon as he had them off though, he reached out and grabbed Qrow grabbing his hips and bending down into his neck again to continue biting. Qrow pulled away and shook his head reminding James that they shouldn’t be leaving marks where others could see. 

James wrapped his hands around Qrow’s waist, gods it was just too hot that James's hands were big enough to span his waistline, and began shoving Qrow back to the bed. Qrow stumbled backwards falling back into the bed when his knees hit the frame. James came down on top of him pinning him down. Qrow pretended to squirm just a little bit but James wasn’t having it. He grabbed both of Qrow’s arms and brought them above his head holding them tightly. Qrow laughed a little bit. He could tell James wasn’t playing anymore. Good. This is just what he was hoping for. 

James used his body to hold Qrow’s, still keeping one hand around Qrow’s wrists, and reached to find the lube he knew Qrow kept hidden in his bedside table. Qrow had just enough time to wonder at how he was managing to do all of this with one free hand before he felt James’s finger teasing at his rim. James paused for one second and looked at Qrow, waiting for permission. Qrow nodded once and James was pushing into him. Qrow arched his back and pushed himself towards James. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He was doing his damndest not to give in yet. He knew he could push James a little farther. James pushed a second finger in causing Qrow to let out the tiniest whimper. James just smiled down at Qrow again with that mischievous grin and pushed a third finger in. Qrow moaned in earnest this time unable to hold back as James found his prostate. Qrow gave in then and let a string of filth flow from his mouth as he pushed back into James’s hand silently begging for more. 

It was James’s turn to let out a laugh. He pulled his hand out of Qrow and let his wrists go sitting up to find the lube once more. He reached out with one hand and turned Qrow’s face to look at him and Qrow watched him as he began to stroke himself. Qrow felt like he was going to explode. James was teasing him now and it was just too much. 

“Fuck James. Please. Please.” 

James grinned down at Qrow and let himself go. He moved over Qrow and lined himself up with his entrance. He put one hand over Qrow’s mouth and slammed into Qrow fast and Hard. Qrow screamed into his hand and reached up to sink his nails into James’s biceps. James pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Qrow again. Qrow was whimpering now. Eyes closed, head back, James’s hand on his mouth. James set a punishing pace, pushing into Qrow faster and harder. Qrow was gone. He didn’t know anymore if he was crying out or cursing or begging for more. He just knew that he was being fucked into the bed and that his cock was so hard he was afraid to touch it. James moved his hand from Qrow’s mouth around to his back and brought him up closer to himself. Qrow just held on and James kept pounding into him. 

James leaned his head into Qrow’s shoulder. “Touch yourself.” Qrow brought one hand down and wrapped it around himself and that was all it took. He bit James’s chest to keep from screaming as he came all over both of them. James pushed into Qrow a few more times before letting himself go inside of him, stifling his own moan as he did. Gently, he laid Qrow back down on the bed and kissed him softly. He pulled back and looked down at Qrow, at his flushed pale skin. Qrow opened his eyes and gazed dreamily back up at James. 

“Fuck, I’m in trouble.”

James’s face bunched up with concern, “Why Qrow? What are you saying?”

Qrow huffed out a small smile. “Simple. I don’t know how I am going to ever live without you now. You win. I am yours. It is done. I am so fucked.” 

“That’s a good thing, right?” 

“Oh yeah Jimmy, it’s a good thing. Let’s just hope no one heard us or I’ll be coming to live with you.”

“Right. Let’s hope. I think we’re ok for right now. Let’s just rest for a while. We’ll figure out the rest in the morning.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”


End file.
